Song Drabbles
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: Song drabbles; idea from Cednova11. I fail at this;; C&C welcome, M/M hints, M/F hints. Complete for now, may add new chapters.


**AN: **Stole this off Cednova11. ...First time trying this, so um...yeah.

Song Challenges: Rules

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1st song: I'm a Believer (TeddyxBilly)  
**

Billy stared, rather blankly at the teen across from him. They'd only met a few hours ago-courtesy of Iron Lad- and the blonde was asking him out. Billy was gay, -he admitted that without problem- but to have someone seriously considering going out with him for a reason outside of humiliating him…needless to say he'd never had that happen. He blinked, slowly.

"…You're serious."

Teddy blinked, then looked hurt as though he'd said something wrong. He looked down, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "I am…I'm sorry, we did just meet. I know, you're thinking we barely know each other but your eyes say…wow. I don't even know how to explain."

He looked up then with a sheepish, nervous laugh and Billy felt his heart skip a few beats and had to remind himself to breath. The blue eyes shone in honest emotion; honest adoration. No lust, simple…love? Billy scoffed. He didn't believe in love at first sight. Teddy leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

…Well, maybe now he did.

**2nd Song: Heaven is a Place on Earth (TeddyxBilly)  
**

Teddy sighed, watching Eli and Tommy arguing on the other side of the room. Kate was in the middle, arguing just as loudly, though she was trying to pull Eli back; Billy was trying to pull Tommy back. True the blonde could have easily just slammed them across the room, but that would make Eli mad as Hell and then Billy would get mad if he accidentally crushed his brother.

A smile crossed the shape-shifter's face as he thought about his boyfriend, his eyes falling on the petite form admiringly. He still had trouble believing he and Billy were going out, even though it had been quite a while and Billy's parents had already accepted him into the family. Even before his mother…guardian had been killed in front of them, Billy had always had this way of causing time to freeze for Teddy. He walked in, and everything centered on him immediately. Even if Teddy were in the middle of arguing with Eli or Tommy, as soon as Billy entered the equation he immediately stopped, at least long enough to pull his boyfriend into a hug and kiss, which would start a whole new argument that all four would be in.

When it had just been him and his mom…guardian, he'd been sure there was nothing worth living for besides helping his mother, especially after how things had gone with Greg. Now he had Billy.

Maybe there really was a such thing as Heaven. Maybe that's what love really was.

**3rd Song: Time after Time (ElixKate)  
**

Kate sighed as Eli again stormed out of the mansion. She shot Tommy a dark glare as he started a snide remark and the blonde quickly shut his mouth-this was fortified by Billy telekinetically slamming him into the ground face first with an annoyed growl. The archer smiled in wary thanks and sighed, going to find their leader.

She didn't understand. She and Eli fought like no tomorrow; he was the hard head that had to do everything his way and she could usually think up a different, less dangerous way to do things. In the end, they always ended up doing things his way, though Billy and Teddy usually took her side. Unfortunately, Eli didn't and went through things his own way.

As to their dating…she didn't even want to think about that. They were always passing one another, she'd fall behind him, then he would fall behind her and they were never quite on the same page. They were constantly lost and on the verge of breaking up.

But, time and time again, they made up. They found a way to at least stay on a turn page with one another before one of them would fall behind again. They'd get there eventually.

**4th Song: With Arms Wide Open (Tommy)  
**

Tommy looked hesitant. He wanted to dart away, but his brother's massive boyfriend was standing behind him and Kate and Eli were on his sides. There was no escape without hurting someone, and even if he did get by, Billy would just stop him with a magic field. …That and he'd promised not to use his powers around the Kaplan family.

Billy eventually reemerged from his house, his parents behind him. They'd finally come up with a story that Tommy had run away from an abusive home and had finally been released from juvenile and had no where to go. Billy had been trying to convince his parents to welcome him into their household, swearing they could share a room until the guest room was cleared out. Tommy, frankly, was still scared to death. His personal experiences with families never went well.

He had a feeling that would change though as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Kaplan coming out of the house. At first they looked utterly shocked at how much he looked like their adopted son; he only kept himself from running because he'd reminded himself everyone had done that-Hulkling and the Avengers included- and resisted the urge to fidget or start messing with his hands and accidentally blow something up.

Mrs. Kaplan seemed to sense this-_she was a psychiatrist wasn't she? _Tommy found himself wondering- and held her arms out to him with a calm smile, "You must be Thomas…welcome to the family, sweetie. Welcome home."Tommy couldn't stop the shocked, happy tear that escaped his eye before he was pulled into a tight hug.

**5th Song: Won't say I'm in Love (TeddyxBilly)  
**

Billy shuffled into his new school timidly. After admitting to his parents that he'd been bullied, they'd insisted on switching his schools. To Teddy's school, to be exact. They didn't know their son was gay, but they didn't need to know that, nor that he had a crush on his blonde study partner. Nor did Teddy need to know that.

Fate was dead against him though, it would seem. Within the first few periods, the bullies had figured out he was the new kid and was gay and by lunch he was slammed against a locker, his eyes shut tight as he drowned out the usual insults and prepared himself for the inevitable beating. It never came. He chanced opening his eyes and was shocked to see them focusing on Teddy, who had caught the fist that was ready to connect with his face.

"Greg…drop him."

"Why? This your new boy toy?" The senior snorted. There was obviously history and Billy felt a rather cold shiver run through his insides at the thought they might be ex-boyfriends.

Teddy glared, his other hand balling into a fist and connecting with the older's jaw. The other three immediately turned on the blonde, ignoring their original victim at this point.

Billy stared on silently and felt his stomach turning to butterflies and the cold feeling melt away. Even if he never told Teddy, he could at least admit to himself that he really did love the blonde.

**6th Song: I know Where I've Been (Eli)  
**

Eli tapped his pen irritably on the top of his desk, eyes set on a scowl on the wall. His classmates had gotten onto him about his report on racism once more. Not that he cared of course, but it just pissed him off so bad. Everyone praised Captain America as the true hero. _No one_ knew about the _real _Captain America. About Isaiah Bradley. About the man sitting down the hall, starring at old WWII news clippings and the ones of the Young Avengers. His grandfather.

He growled to himself, throwing his pen against the wall. He jumped at a sudden voice.

"Eli…I know something happened, sugar, but don't be too upset." His grandmother whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders, "There are things we can't win. But…don't hold it against them. Just be assured and proud that you at least know how it happened. And that your grandfather is truly the hero that Captain America looks to while everyone looks to him."

Eli kept quiet, initially wondering how his grandmother always knew when he was upset about things like that. A smile soon crossed his face and he put a hand over hers, giving it a light squeeze, "Your right, grandma. I know it. That's all that matters. …But I'm still going to write my papers over it."

The woman laughed, "You do that. And don't forget to take your grandfather dinner."

She kissed his cheek and left; Eli was left with a proud smile on his face as he shut his notebook for the night. The paper could wait; he was feeling the need to spend time with his grandfather.

**7th Song: No way Out (Billy)  
**

Billy ran down the streets, panting hard. He couldn't get the image out of his head. He'd just wanted him to stop…he wanted to stop him from hurting the other boy. He hadn't meant to hurt him in turn. His chest burned as he fought not to cry and to focus on where he was going. He skidded to a halt outside of the manor and felt a wave of anxiety and pain hit him. That's right…the Avengers had dissembled. No Scarlet Witch…no comfort…no one to explain. He fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around his torso.

Blue lightening cackled from his hands as he tried to fight down the emotions. Emotions were bad; they were controlling his powers. Powers he didn't want. Scarlet Witch was right, he didn't want to be a mutant.

Soon, it didn't matter. Power cackled from his hands, from his whole body, creating a ball of lightening around his curled up form as he let out an anguished, furious, frustrated cry. There was no escape. Once the initial pain left, he settled on a bench, staring at nothing as he tried to cope.

"Hello...are you alright?" A computerized voice came from behind him and Billy could only stare as a young, silver Iron Man looking figure emerged.

**8th Song: Breathless (TeddyxBilly)  
**

Billy gave Teddy a shocked look. He wasn't serious. He was not serious. Teddy pulled him into the movie. He was serious. They were on one of their movie dates, and while Teddy normally picked action flicks-much to Billy's annoyance most of the time- this time he'd been sweet enough to buy them tickets to a romance movie. One Billy had been gushing over for quite some time.

They were lucky to get seats towards the back-where Billy liked to sit because he didn't have to worry about raining popcorn or people talking behind them. Teddy immediately had his arm around the smaller shoulders, the popcorn resting his lap so they could share it.

Halfway through the movie, as Billy was reaching for popcorn, his hand brushed against Teddy's. He blushed softly, casting his boyfriend a shy slide glance. The movie was at a romantic confession and that just made his cheeks burn worse. They held eye contact for a moment before leaning in, their lips locking simultaneously with the couple on-screen. It took everything both had to keep from turning the simple kiss into a full make-out, groping session and they eventually broke apart reluctantly.

Billy grinned and went back to the movie, snuggling into his boyfriend's side. He'd never get tired of those kisses…they were absolutely breath taking.

**9th Song: I Wanna Stay Home (Tommy)  
**

Tommy growled softly, growing restless in the detention hall. He hadn't wanted to come to school at all, and now he was stuck in detention because he'd back-talked a teacher. As soon as his time was up, he forced himself to walk outside normally then darted off. He didn't want to be around anyone. He wanted to be alone.

He started to go home but skidded to a halt outside the front door. His father was drunk again. He winced at the sound of a broken bottle and quickly turned tail, running in the opposite direction. He eventually came to a halt in a dense area of the forest where he'd stocked a bit of food and a few blankets. He plopped down, scowling at the foliage.

He hated humans. Hated social interaction. If he had it his way he'd never leave the sanctuary he'd made himself. But if he skipped school, they would call his father. His father would file a missing person's report. …Again. And then there would be Hell to pay. Not this time. He stood, running his hands by one another towards a rock and watched it explode. Now to test it on a bigger object as he'd been meaning to…if the police took him, he'd never have to leave again. He could be alone all he wanted.

**10th Song: Tell me Baby (Eli, Teddy, Billy, Iron Lad)  
**

"So…."

"So…."

An awkward silence fell between the three boys. Iron Lad was out at the moment, leaving the other three Young Avengers alone. None of them had ever met.

They spoke for a while. Eli had come from a relatively poor, though hardworking background. Billy had come from a pretty high classed background. Teddy was somewhere in the middle with a single mother. Billy had both of his parents. Eli only had his grandparents, one of which was the original Captain America. The information made Billy gush.

"Oh my God, you're related to _the _Isaiah Bradley?!"

Eli stared at him, "…You know about him?"

"Are you kidding? Oh my God, he's amazing!"

Teddy blinked, uncertainly, "I've heard the name and about the myth. That's cool, though." He offered a smile, "So you got it from him?"

"Uh…yeah. Blood transfusion. What about you two? What do you do?"

Billy blinked and looked sheepish. He raised his hand, hesitantly and a globe of electricity produced itself. "I'm not sure to be honest…I can do this…a few spells…I can levitate, too. I found that out when Iron Lad almost dropped me." He laughed a bit.

Teddy grinned, shifting into the Hulk like form he would later become associated with, "And I shape shift."

Billy started gushing again, "We're just like the original Avengers!" He looked absolutely delighted.

Eli actually laughed, "We really are screwed up if we're getting a kick out of this…. God, can you imagine what the Avengers would do if they saw us right now?"

All three started laughing, just as Iron Lad was returning. He looked confused, but was pleased to find the three getting along so well. They'd seemed wary of one another, but it looked like they only needed to tell their stories to resolve the tension.

* * *

...I have nothing to say -slinks away-

All characters (C) Marvel Comics. Songs (C) their respective artists

For anyone who's never heard the songs/doesn't remember what they sound like:

I'm a Believer - Smash Mouth

Heaven is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle

Time After Time - Quietdrive (Though I prefer the original Cyndi Lauper version)

With Arms Wide Open - Creed

I Won't Say (I'm In Love) - Cheryl Freeman

I Know Where I've Been - Queen Latifah

No Way Out - Phil Collins

Breathless - The Corrs

I Wanna Stay Home - Film Dialouge

Tell Me Baby - Red Hot Chili Peppers


End file.
